Visiting
by Breathesgirl
Summary: Disclosure Outtake. One Shot. Sookie finally makes it back to Bon Temps for a visit. How will it go?


It had been two months since she rose as a vampire. Two months of extreme emotions, two months of learning to control those emotions. Two months of learning to not give in to the bloodlust, to control herself. Learning to control her surroundings to the best she was able in order to avoid losing control.

Finally Eric thought she had sufficient control to visit her brother and friends in Bon Temps for a couple of hours. She had been talking to them all along but hadn't been able to see them, even in controlled settings, until then.

Tonight was the night. She would find out who really was her friend and who had just been a hanger on, had been there simply because she was so kind hearted and would do anything for anyone, asking nothing in return other than a 'thank you'.

She had called everyone and asked them to meet her at Merlotte's. It would be easier that way, to meet everyone at the same time in the same place. No invitations were needed since it was a public space and she knew the smell would help her keep the bloodlust under control

First they went to her home so she could gather what she wanted to keep from her human life. The house would be modified and used as another residence. She gathered her books and jewellery, clothes, bathroom products, pictures and one or two things she wanted of Gran's.

She even had fun burning her feminine hygiene products since she no longer required them!

They walked into Merlotte's: Eric would not let her do this by herself. He would sit in a booth or at a table and let her visit but he would not let her go by herself no matter how much she really wanted to. His being there was just as much for their protection as it was for hers.

Sam and Tara, Terry, Arlene, Jason and Hoyt were all there as well as what appeared to be the rest of the town. Only Terry and Hoyt actually looked happy to see her.

Arlene. Of course she would throw a tantrum! "NO, NO, NO, NO! I cain't accept this! I won't accept this! Vampires are an abomination! They ain't right!" She whipped off her apron and stormed out of the bar, leaving the rest of them there to deal the best they could.

"Well, I guess I know who not to invite to my first party." She laughed weakly at her own joke. Her heart wasn't really in it even though she had known Arlene's true feelings on vampires.

Hoyt was the first to step forward, "Lookin' good Sook." He grinned in that special way of his, the one that made him look slightly dopey but still made you feel like all his attention was solely on you.

"Thanks Hoyt. Your Momma doing okay?"

He lost the grin and shrugged, "She's Momma. Woman ain't never sick."

"I know Hoyt. Think she'd accept a hello from me?"

"I can try but as soon as I told her about you bein' a vamp her mouth took off and left the rest of her behind. She ain't shut up since!"

Sookie patted him on the shoulder as she went by to talk to Terry. "You okay Terry?"

"About average Sook. It's good to see you though."

"It's good to see you too.

Sam?"

He was standing there glaring at her. It was no secret that he was no fan of vampires but surely he would make an exception?

"Sookie." A statement. No hug, no hello, only a glare and a statement.

"What the hell's wrong with you!? It's me, Sookie. Yeah, I'm a vampire now but I'm still me, very little about who I was then and who I am now has changed."

"Everything's changed Sookie. You have fangs, your heart don't beat. I suppose you'll tell me that you're happy being this way?"

"I was until I walked into the attitude!

Tara, you okay?"

"Sook, just give me time to come to terms with the reality, okay? Hearing you over the phone then seeing you in person are two totally different things!"

"Fair enough. You have my number, call any time.

Jason?"

"Sook, I cain't say I'm happy about this."

"Tell me something new Jason.

You never have liked what I've done with my life, why would I expect different now?"

"How could I like what you were doing with your life since it's been about fangs?"

"Jason, you KNOW why I started out with vampires, there's no reason to go into it here and now!

I'm just asking for you to accept me. You don't have to be happy about my being vampire now, just accept me, let me be still a part of your life.

Tara, you're still my sister, it don't matter about the rest, you know that. Take the time you need, I'll be here when you're ready.

Sam, you're still the same rogue shifter I've known since I started working here. You were my friend, I would like it if you still were but that decision is up to you. Call me if you want to talk.

Jason, you're my brother and I love you but if you don't want me to be a part of your life there's nothing I can do about that and still live with myself. The choice is yours.

Hoyt, Terry, it was good seein' both of ya'all again. I'll be seein' ya around.

Eric, I'm ready to go. I don't feel safe here any more."

She walked out, head held high. She had done what she came to do, the rest was up to them.

Tara finally asked to meet her a couple of months later. They arranged to meet at Fangtasia under Eric's watchful eye.

She came in with a smile on her face and they talked for hours, getting caught up on each other's lives since they had last seen each other. When she finally left, when last call went through, she gave Sookie a hug and went on home. Sookie had happy tears streaming down her face.

Sam was the next to come around. They arranged to meet in a neutral place since she didn't feel safe in his bar and he didn't feel safe in Eric's. They would sometimes talk on the phone before that but it wasn't the same as a face to face meeting.

When they met he wasn't exactly smiling but at least he wasn't scowling. He apologized for his attitude, she accepted and their lives continued. They still saw each other sometimes, especially when she would go to Bon Temps. It wasn't the same easy friendship from before but he was at least trying.

Terry and Hoyt, they had always been more like acquaintances than actual friends so she was more comfortable with them than the others. They really had no preconceived notions of how she should be acting so they were fine with her no matter what she did, or didn't, do.

Jason did eventually let her into his life again but it never was easy going and carefree. He didn't trust vampires, rightfully so. He let her know his wife and children when they came along, he didn't stop them from including her in their lives when they could but he wasn't exactly encouraging either.

Jason was the last of her human friends and direct family to pass from this earth and the relief she felt was immense. She had felt his unease every time they met, she could tell from his children's reactions and comments that he wasn't comfortable with her so most of her interactions with him were over the phone.

She cried her tears over his passing, placed her flowers on his grave, said her good-bye and left the bad memories there, with him. She felt she had played her part in his life, acted the good sister, she could let that part of her life go now and she did.

She didn't dwell on the what might have beens and the what ifs. She simply let him go to where he was meant to be once his time as a mortal was over with.

FIN


End file.
